The Fire Princess
by inudigifan201
Summary: Republic City was built to symbolize peace between the nations, but the bitter taste of war is still on everybody's' tongues. And the Avatar is forced to hide herself. Who is a friend; who is a foe... and who... is The Princess of the Fire Nation?
1. what If?

Hi... um... this is a little something that I thought of as I was listening to the Disney Tarzan soundtrack... the line "two worlds, one family" gave me the idea. I asked myself what if Konna (from Amon's Secret Apprentice; another story of mine) was raised in the Fire Nation... then this happened. It's also kinda inspired by the story of Moses (exoduses in the Bible).

so... it's kinda like an alternate timeline or something... anyway... enjoy... if not... that's ok.

* * *

Ch, 1. What if… ?

Sure, Aang defeated Fire-Lord Ozai, but, the war raged on. It wasn't easy, but Zuko finally obtained the throne from Azula after a long power struggle. The four nations were still uneasy after Zuko declared the war over. People still felt at war with one other. Very few accepted the peace in the twilight years of Team Avatar.

Aang's death brought forth an insurgency. People took to arms before the new Avatar could be discovered in the Water Tribe. No one knew how long it would take before his reincarnation would be born.

"Mommy?" A young Water-Tribe girl looked up at her mother.

"Yes Kiori?" She looked back at the child.

Kiori put a hand to her mother's plump stomach. "Will this baby be a bender too?"

"I don't know." Her mother pat the child on her head.

"Mommy! Mommy!" an almost three-year-old came in running with a huge smile on her face.

"Korra! What is it?!" She almost jumped.

"Can I feel your tummy too?" Korra smiled wide.

Her mother was relieved. "Sure."

Korra put her small hand to her mother's stomach. Her smile never faded as she felt the infant inside. She put an ear to the bump and tapped her tiny foot to the tiny beat that the baby's heart was making. She then lightly hugged her mother's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you baby sister."

Her mother giggled a little. "Korra, it might be a little boy."

"It's a girl." Korra looked up at her mother's face. "I can tell."

"Not another one." Kiori rolled her eyes.

A few months after Korra turned three and the baby girl was born, their mother fell ill and died.

Their father moved the broken family to Republic City, because the Southern Water Tribe was put under a new law. The law stated that any child by or under the age of three would be put to death. People were afraid of the Avatar. They were afraid he would interfere with the rebellion.

However, it was not much better in Republic City. Famine had overtaken the city.

Running out of options and not wanting to kill one of his own children so that the other two could live; their father decided to give the baby a better home.

He noticed that the princess of the Fire Nation was visiting the city. One night, He put the baby in a basket with a note and knocked on the embassy door. He hid while a guard came and noticed the basket.

"Get the princess!" He called to another guard.

The princess was soon in the doorway looking down at the basket. "Oh my gosh! Where did you come from little one?" she picked up the child. "You poor thing. Don't worry little one. I'll take good care of you. When you're bigger; you can call me Mama!" it seemed she fell for the child instantly.

The father smiled knowing that the baby would be well cared for. He looked up at the moon. "I'm not a known believer of old wives' tales, but Princess Yue, if you could protect her; it would mean the world to me and my family."

"You're Highness; this note fell from the child as you picked it up. It reads: my name is Konna. I need a good home. Please and thank you." A guard read the note. "It also states the child's birthdate."

The princess lit up with a smile. "Konna's a girl's name. Oh, I've always wanted a baby girl. Not that I'm not happy for my son n' all, but every woman dreams of having a little girl." She held up the child to the moon. "Konna, it's pretty." She lowered the baby to be close to her heart. "And it suits you well young one."

The baby smiled up at her and giggled.

"Please father!" the princess begged. "Look, Iroh has already bonded with her." She pointed to her young son playing peek-a-boo with Konna whom was lying in a crib giggling.

The Fire-Lord cracked a small smile. It soon faded. "But that name. Darling daughter, its water tribe."

The princess rolled her eyes. "I like it; it stays. Besides, it suits her well." She walked over to the crib and picked up the giggly baby. She then walked back over to the throne.

The Fire-Lord cracked another smile as the baby smiled back at him.

"How can you say no to this face?" The princess pouted.

The baby reached out to the Fire-Lord. He smiled and stood up. He walked up to the princess and held out his arms. The princess smiled and handed him the baby.

He smile as the baby in his arms giggled as she grabbed his finger he was tickling her with.

Iroh walked up beside his mother and bowed to the Fire-Lord. "Can we keep her grandfather? I've always wanted a little sister." He gave him a half smile as he held onto his mother's robes.

The Fire-Lord sighed and looked down at the baby. "I'm out numbered, aren't I?"

Konna giggled.

He smiled and sighed once more. "You are by-far the happiest baby I have ever met." He then looked back at his daughter and grandson. "Fine, she can stay. Just, don't let her turn out like my sister did."

"Thank you father!" the princess jumped for joy.

A little over fifteen years passed.

"I'm ready." A grown-up Iroh looked over at the young water-bender across the room.

She smiled and used a water whip to knock him off his balance.

"Getting better." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled and continued to attack.

"Iroh! Konna! What have I told you two about bending indoors?" The Princess stormed in the room.

They sighed and spoke in unison with a board tone. "It's dangerous and someone could get hurt. So, don't do it."

"Then why is it that every time I turn my back you two are fighting?" The princess fumed.

"sparing." They tried to defend themselves.

"Bonding." He smiled at his mother. "I have to leave in a week. Is it wrong for a man to want to spend time with his baby sister before he gets shipped off?"

"Ya mom, what's wrong with us just wanting to hang out?" Konna batted her midnight blues.

"Can't you two find something less violent to do together?" The Princess sighed.

They shrugged.


	2. Remembering

Hi... um... this is a little something that I thought of as I was listening to the Disney Tarzan soundtrack... the line "two worlds, one family" gave me the idea. I asked myself what if Konna (from Amon's Secret Apprentice; another story of mine) was raised in the Fire Nation... then this happened. It's also kinda inspired by the story of Moses (exoduses in the Bible).

so... it's kinda like an alternate timeline or something... anyway... enjoy... if not... that's ok.

* * *

I mainly wanted to focus on Korra and Kiori's relationship as sisters in this chapter. I also wanted to describe a little bit about their life in Republic City. Personalities are a tiny bit different, but, not too much. also... Konna wasn't going to be in this chapter... but I wanted to end it with something happy. btw: Ahiru means duck in Japanese if anyone wants to know.

soooo... grab a box of tissues and prepare your feels!

* * *

Ch, 2. Remembering.

"Nice one Korra!" A young man called out as a young woman used her water-bending to knock over a training dummy.

"Thanks captain." She smiled at him.

"How about we end practice on that note?" He walked up to her and patted her on her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." She nodded.

"Me too, I'm starving!" Another young man came up behind them.

The first young man rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry."

"I'm a growing boy." He gave him a half smile.

Korra grabbed her bag. "Hey, what are you two doing for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow again?" The first young man grabbed his bag.

She cocked an eyebrow. "The ninth… of Zutember… the anniversary…"

He looked down. "Oh… That's tomorrow?" He looked back up at her and shrugged. "Same thing we do every year, I guess. You?"

She sighed. "Cry into my pillow?" She shrugged. "We can't really put flowers on her grave since it's all the way down in the South Pole."

"Kinda funny. Your mom died the same day our parents did." He took a deep breath.

"Ya really." She gave him a small smile. "Well, I'll see you two in time for the match." She flung the bag over her shoulder.

"Tell your dad and sister we said hey." He flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Mako… I'm hungry!" The other young man wined.

The first young man, Mako, sighed, smiled, and rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know baby brother."

Korra smiled and shook her head. "See ya later." She giggled as she started to walk away.

"Later Korra." Mako whispered to himself.

"I'm home." Korra called out as she opened the front door to her home.

"Oh good, just in time for dinner." Her sister called back.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, cabbage soup." She leaned on the kitchen doorway and looked at her older sister stirring a pot.

She looked back at her younger sister. "Leftovers from last night. So yes, cabbage soup."

"Ugh, again?" Korra groaned.

Kiori sighed. "It's all we can afford right now."

"Not for long. We're gonna win the championship, you'll see!" Korra smiled wide.

"You said that last year." Kiori spoke coldly.

"But, we're better this year. All we need to do is win the next match and we're in." Korra beamed.

Kiori rolled her eyes. "Of course you are." She went back to stirring the soup. "Now set the table, daddy will be home soon."

Korra sighed and did as she was told.

"So how was Pro-Bending practice today?" Their father looked at Korra. He had just gotten home and they all sat down to dinner.

Korra made a face as she looked at the soup in her spoon. She then looked back up at her father and gave him a big smile. "It went great, we're really getting good."

"You haven't bended any element other than water have you?" he asked as he raised his drink to his mouth.

Korra sighed. "No, the guys still don't know I'm the Avatar."

"And you better keep it that way." Kiori waved her spoon in front of Korra's face.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Yes mam." She spoke sarcastically.

"Be mindful of your sister Korra, she's only trying to protect you." Their father added.

"I know." Korra looked on. "That's why we had to leave the South Pole after mom died." A tear ran down her face.

He sighed. "It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

Korra nodded.

He sighed once more.

Kiori sat down her spoon and began to cry. "I miss her too daddy."

"We all do." He gave them a fake smile. "Hard to believe it's been fifteen years already. You both look just like her; act a bit like her too. A father couldn't be any prouder than I am of the two of you." His fake smile turned into a real one as a tear ran down his face.

The girls stood up, walked over, and hugged him; all with smiles and tears.

The rain seemed it would never end as Korra watched her neighbors rush to their homes in hopes of not getting completely soaked. It was if the sky was crying too for this sad day. She giggled a little as her neighbor from across the street dropped his suitcase and all the papers fell out.

She jumped from her seat at the window and rushed to the door. "I'm going out Kiori! I'll be back in a few minutes." She cried as she ran to the front door.

She was soon across the street helping her neighbor pick up his soggy pages.

Kiori put her broom aside and gazed out the window to see what her younger sister was up to. She cracked a small smile as she watched Korra wave their flabbergasted neighbor goodbye and rush back to the house. She re-entered the house sopping wet.

"I've already mopped today." Kiori stood up and walked over to her drenched sister.

"Alright." Korra bended the water off of herself and took the ball of water in the air to the kitchen. She then set the ball in the sink and released it from her grasp with minimal splashing. She then walked back to the front door and opened it. She bended the water that dripped on the floor outside.

Kiori rolled her eyes and picked up her broom.

Korra shut the door and looked over at her sister. "I don't see why you insist on cleaning every day; the house isn't getting any cleaner."

Kiori swept a tiny pile of dirt into a dustpan; not taking her eyes off the floor. "Is your room clean?" She asked.

Korra shrugged. "I just cleaned it."

Kiori continued to sweep. "When? Last week? Last month? Last year?" She looked up at Korra and leaned a little on her broom. "Well? When?"

Korra pouted and glided to the staircase. She then stomped up the whole way as if to protest.

Kiori walked over and looked up at the hallway on the second floor. "I'll call you down for dinner." She soon heard the door on the far left side of the hall slam. She let go of the railing and went back to her chores.

Korra sat for a moment against the door. The rain pelted the glass on her window. She looked around her room. Barely anything was in the floor. A rug, a few weights, a garment here and there; but for the most part, it was clean. She picked herself off the floor and slowly wandered over to her bed. She sat down and picked up a frame off her nightstand. The picture was of her mother and baby sister that she knew had to be given up. A tear ran down Korra's face. "I can never do anything right according to her. What am I doing wrong Mama?" She whispered.

One lone red umbrella hovered over two heads in the cemetery. Mako placed a red rose on both graves. His brother, Bolin, then handed the umbrella back to Mako and placed a green rose on both graves as well.

He then looked up at his elder brother. "You knew them better than I did… did they love us?" He wondered.

A tear that Mako had been holding in for a long time ran down his face without any indication of stopping. He pulled his little brother in for a hug and let the rest of his tears run down his face. "They loved us more than anything else in the world. Never forget that baby brother."

Bolin embraced his brother's hug and let him cry on his back.

The rain continued to pelt their umbrella.

The sun shown high in the sky in the Fire-Nation. Konna sat outside next to a small pond watching the turtle-ducks slash about. With a giggle, she lightly tossed some bream crumbs into the water. The family of turtle-ducks swam over to eat the crumbs. One baby turtle-duck swam passed the others and walked ashore. Konna smiled wide and broke off another piece of bread for the duckling.

"Hello Ahiru." She held out her hand. The little duck pecked the crumb out of her hand and hopped into her lap. She lightly stroked his little head and hummed the duckling to sleep.

The mother turtle-duck walked ashore and rested her head on Konna's leg.

Konna lightly smoothed her head feathers. "You have a lovely family Mrs. Duck." She hummed some more. "You should be proud."


End file.
